A Isabella Swan le gustan los menorcitos
by ClaraO
Summary: Con Veinte y siete años, Isabella –Bella- Swan acaba de terminar su relación con uno de los empresarios más importantes de todo Washington. Una noche de viernes aparece en un restaurante con un moreno probablemente siete años menor que ella y empiezan los rumores.


**A Isabella Swan le gustan los menorcitos.**

**SUMMARY: **Con Veinte y siete años,Isabella –Bella- Swan acaba de terminar su relación con uno de los empresarios más importantes de todo Washington. Una noche de viernes aparece en un restaurante con un moreno probablemente siete años menor que ella y empiezan los rumores.

Los romances son escabrosos, Pensó Bella mientras examinaba la novela romántico empalagosa que le habían asignado en la editorial. Pensaba en mayor parte debido a que acababa de terminar con el que ella seguía creyendo el Hombre de su vida. Tras años y años de ser lo tercero en la lista del exitoso Edward Cullen quiso por primera vez en su vida ser egoísta y querer ser el centro de la vida de alguien. Claro que la ruptura le había afectado, pero eso solo en el interior de su pequeño departamento y el único testigo de esos momentos de debilidad era Arabella, su gata. De puertas para fuera seguía siendo la misma.

Su hermana Rosalie se desvivía diciéndole que era la decisión correcta ya que su ex cuñado no era para nada de su agrado: Ella quería que trataran a su hermanita como si fuera una princesa, entre algodones y rosas.

Jasper, su mejor amigo estuvo ahí, junto a Rose, cuando los ataques de llanto y posteriormente ira llegaron. Llevaba una tarrina de helado de Vainilla y alguna película de asesinos seriales. A el tampoco le simpatizaba Cullen, pensaba que este no valoraba a su enana como debería. Seguía recogiéndola cada miércoles y llevándola a cenar como es tradición desde que ambos empezaron a trabajar.

Esa noche de jueves se encontraba con Rose tomando una copa de vino rosa, La vie en rose como ellas lo llamaban, y estaban charlando sobre nada en particular cuando alguien toca el timbre del acogedor apartamento. Un moreno alto y fornido con unas maletas y una enorme sonrisa aparece de la nada.

-Jacob Black que culos haces aquí? – solto la morena.

-visitándote enana. – Jake era el hijo de la hermana de su padre, menor que las hermanas Swan pero ciertamente mas alto y fornido que ellas. Para él, el pequeño apartamento no era más que una casa de muñecas con sedas y volados y hasta una tetera de cerámica. Él amaba mucho a Bella desde el día que su madre murió y Bella abandono todo y se encargó de la casa de su tío y por supuesto de un Jake de 10 años. Eso hará 7 años.

-Tu padre sabe que estas aquí? – pregunto, abrazándolo Rose. La sonrisa del moreno flaqueo

-lo llamare de inmediato.- Bella corrió a buscar su celular cuando sintió que una mano la detuvo

-Bells, solo necesito un poco de tiempo lejos de mi padre, para decidir que mierdas voy a hacer con mi vida. Te lo juro que no he hecho nada malo.

Bella suspiro, nunca se negaría a un capricho de ese niño- igual tendré que llamarlo, Jake, debe estar buscándote hasta por debajo de las piedras…- y empezó a marcar y posteriormente a explicarle a su tío Billy que Jake se quedaría por unas semanas mientras decidía a que universidad tendría que ir.

Mientas eso pasaba, en la cocina, Rose ponía al tanto a su primo favorito sobre las estupideces del idiota de su ex cuñado. Jacob escuchaba paciente y tranquilo mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja que Rose le había servido.

-se tiene que ser muy idiota en esta vida…- dejo escapar el pensamiento. Luego la rubia y el soltaron unas risitas – y Como esta Bella?

Rose suspiro. –Ya la conoces, asi se estuviera muriendo no nos lo diría

Bella entro en la cocina y los miro sospechosamente- QUE?

-Nada Belly… entonces donde dormiré esta noche?

Bella rio, aunque el apartamento fuera diminuto contaba con dos habitaciones – pues puedes quedarte aquí o con Rose… tu eliges.

-prefiero tus holanes y volados gays que pasar con Rosalie y Emmet. No poder dormir si su cama se la pasa chocando contra la pared.

Rosalie lo golpeó fuertemente mientras se sonrojaba y Bella lloraba de la risa.

Al día siguiente en su trabajo, Bella casi podía olvidar que esa noche no tendría que Llamar a Edward para preguntarle cómo le fue en su junta semanal de balance, Tampoco tendría que estresarse por pensar que se iba a poner en la cena del club de los sábados y mucho menos por pedirle a Rose que se encargara de su minina. También le aliviaba dejar de hablar con la engreída de Tanya, la mejor amiga de Edward quien cada vez que la veía, la hacia sentir como una prostituta oportunista. Pero de paso, casi extrañaba como se sentía acariciar el cabello de Edward, la cara de Esme cuando la veía y las pláticas de Carlise Cullen. Sobre todo extrañaría a Alice, al menos hasta que las heridas suturaran.

En medio de todas esas cavilaciones un moreno llego con un vaso de plástico en la mano. Ante su sorpresa este alego.

-Es Te Chai o al menos eso creo- dijo dudoso- vi que tenías un montón de bolsitas de esta mierda en el gabinete y como hoy no pudiste desayunar…

Bella sintió que un calor la invadía – Lo preparaste tu?

El moreno rio fuertemente – yo no puedo ni hervir agua. Es del café de la esquina. Venía a preguntarte si saldríamos a cenar esta noche, así me muestras la ciudad…

La ternura que tenia hacia su pequeño se desvanecio.- Claro, interés cuanto vales… pues si no queda de otra. Donde me dejes embarcada porque levantes una chica, Jacob Black dormirás donde Rosalie el resto de tus días aquí.

-por eso no te preocupes, acabo de romper con Leah. No quiero pensar en nada.

-Por eso viniste? – se le partio el corazón un poquito. Es que solo al recordar al pequeño de diez años que gritaba en las noches que quería ver a su madre e imaginarlo así, dolorido, la deprimían mucho más. Jacob se dio cuenta de eso y se apuró a contestar.

-no, nada de eso. Vine porque papá quiere que estudie leyes y sea como el… yo solo… no sé qué hacer. Quiero estudiar diseño gráfico, arquitectura, algo así y siento que si me quedo con él, terminare haciendo lo que él quiere que haga. Quiero decidirlo por mí mismo.

Una lagrima solitaria bajo por la mejilla de Bella. Su pequeño era ya todo un hombre.

-ok, ven a las 7:30

- donde iremos?

-no se, tocara improvisar.

Mientras esta escena pasaba, Irina, su jefa mandaba un mensaje con archivo en foto al cual se lo paso a Carmen, hermana de Tanya, esta se la paso a Tanya y por ultimo esta se la mando a Cullen. La imagen se titulaba " A Isabella Swan le gustan los menorcitos".

Esa noche, en la plazoleta de comidas mientras hacían fila en el Subway porque a Jake se le antojo un emparedado de boloñesa, vieron a los hermanos Cullen comiendo arroz Thai a dos mesas de donde estaban.

Bella sintio que el Sub era un desperdicio porque ya no sentía hambre para nada. Jacob no se dio cuenta de esto y la arrastro a una mesa desocupada. Empezaron a hablar de la familia y pronto Jake cuestiono su amor al te.

-es que me calma. Es estresante, sabes? Mantenerte a ti sola y fuera de eso…

-es que ya eres una abuela, eso es lo que pasa Swan.

-mañana haremos un mapa con las posibles universidades a las que quieras asistir

-claro que si.- y dio una mordida a su Sub.- es muy agradable hablar contigo. Gracias.

-No seas idiota. – el teléfono en su cartera empezó a sonar – espera un momento. Es Rose.

Mientras esto pasaba Edward Cullen moria de celos y los observaba en su respectiva mesa.

Alice, su hermana, rodo sus ojos y le dijo- no hagas algo estúpido

En el baño, Bella pudo hablar con tranquilidad con Rose, Decirle que vio a su ex y por lo menos sufrir un poco. Saliendo del baño se tropezó con un gran torzo que no la dejo caer. Se quedo helada al pensar quien era y se sintió morir cuando lo confirmo.

-Lo siento- dijo continuando su camino.

-No es problema, contesto Edward- Parece que tienes intereses mas.. tiernos. No sabia que te gustaba la carne de ternero.

Bella sintió hervir su rostro. Idiota, imbécil…. Se volteo y le planto una cachetada que ella se arrepentiría toda la vida si fuera hacia otra persona.

Mas calmada regreso a su mesa y termino de cenar.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Bella decidio tomar una ducha mientras obligaba a su primo a llamar a su padre. Mientras una semi batalla campal por ese asunto se armaba en el apartamento Swan, Edward Cullen no podía manejar tranquilo. De hecho, no podía estar tranquilo desde que recibió el mensaje esta tarde, su bella saliendo con otro hombre? Bueno, imitación de uno, pensó él. Había sido tan ciego, había estado tan absorto que la dejo ir sin mas, pero lo cierto es que la extrañaba. Extrañaba como preparaba café, como dejaba bebida en el fondo del vaso. Como lo regañaba por fumar dentro del apartamento y su olor…

Inconscientemente manejo hasta el apartamento de Bella.

-que carajos, ire a verla

Pero se quedó sin aliento al ver que la figura morena fue quien le abrió

-quien demonios eres tu?- Rugio

-a ti no te importa Cullen. – y fue cuando dijo su nombre y la forma en que torcio la nariz cuando pensó en el chiquillo especial de Bella. El que tanto había hablado pero por culpa de su falta de tiempo como empresario nunca había conocido

-Jacob…

-Black, ese mismo. Ahora te puedes largar.- Jacob vio como Edward intento disculparse…- hombre no es conmigo. Ella necesita que estés fuera del mapa. Eres un idiota, pero créeme, ella se ha tropezado con peores. No le hagas perder más su tiempo. Con ella es todo o nada.

Bella nunca supo que él estuvo esa noche en su apartamento.

Dos días después, mientras Jacob la esperaba fuera de la librería en su moto, Bella meditaba autores y precios cuando una nívea mano tomo sus libros, los paso en la caja registradora y los pago.

Bella quería salir corriendo en ese momento. Deseo profundamente que la tierra la tragara y la escupiera lejos.

-Bella lo siento, me deje llevar por muchas cosas. Rumores, mi trabajo, Tanya … espero puedas perdonarme

Cuando por fin se sintió con las fuerzas de verlo a la cara, vio en sus ojos algo mas que el extremo cansancio. El la abrazo sorpresivamente y beso su frente. No la quería dejar ir. Ella no pudo aguantar mas y se largo a llorar. Ese hombre era el amor de su vida y ya sabia que no era perfecto pero podían trabajar duro y seguir adelante.

Jacob los veía por el ventanal.

-Rubia… -dijo mientras contestaba a su prima.- parece ser que el idiota se quedara por algún **tiempo. Si, no te preocupes que aquí estare yo para molestarlo y llevarlo hasta el limite… me cae bien pero donde llegue a romperle el corazón a Belly otra vez y se quedara sin dinastía a quien heredar.**


End file.
